Happily Ever After
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Okay this is a Follow-up to Dreams for the Future. S/V as was the first. Please R/R.


Author's Note: This is a follow up to my fic Dreams for the Future (Yes Caro, I really wanted to write a continuation). You don't need to read Dream's for the Future, you just have to know SD-6 is gone and Syd and Vaughn are married. There ya go Please Read and Review (  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun shone through the half open window of the newly weds room. Michael Vaughn yawned as his eyes sleepily opened; they were met by a set of beautiful brown ones. "Good Morning"  
  
"That's exactly what it is." His wife Sydney Bristow- Vaughn answered placing her index finger on her husbands nose. He grabbed her hand and kissed her index finger, which warranted him one of her 'Do you realize how sexy that is?' looks. "I love this finger." Michael said holding it with one hand and the rest of her hand with the other. "I love these eyes." He said looking her in the eyes. "And I love you Sydney Vaughn."  
  
"It's Bristow- Vaughn honey." Sydney said getting up and putting on one of his white work shirts.  
  
"Sorry, Freudian slip!" he said getting out of bed, 'if she wasn't in bed with him there was no real reason to be there' he thought, grabbing a close by pair of sweatpants and putting them on.  
  
"Freudian my ass." Sydney muttered under her breath playfully, walking towards the dresser, turning on the radio as she went. The lyrics of an old song flowed through the room and Michael grabbed his wife by the hands and they started dancing. "Michael," Sydney started but faulted.  
  
"What is it?" He asked softly, sensing something wrong but not wanting to be pushy.  
  
"We never really talked about kids did we?" She asked, he thought for a minute then answered her "I guess not." He stated.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Do you want kids?" she asked, burring her head in his shoulder. He paused for a few seconds then started.  
  
"I would love kids. If it was possible we'd have hundreds all with your beauty, grace and intelligence." Which caused Sydney to laugh because she knew he was serious.  
  
"What about your contributing factor, huh? They should have your eyes, and your dimples!"  
  
"Please not the dimples." He laughed, "My mother called me dimples when I was little, I thought it was mortifying."  
  
"Why because of the two in your other cheeks?" Sydney laughed as her husband blushed. The song they had been dancing to was long over but they still danced together, not caring about the music.  
  
"More seriously, since we can't have a hundred I'd like to have two or three. At least one girl, with your hair and eyes and gracefulness, and one boy who also looks more like his mother then his father."  
  
"We could name the boy William." Sydney stated. They danced in silence for a few seconds before Michael spoke "and we could name the girl Laura." Sydney looked up and Michael noticed the tears welling in her eyes. He moved to sit on the bed and sat Sydney in his lap.  
  
"I love you." He whispered soothingly while cradling her in his arms "Nothing else matters."  
  
"Oh, Vaughn." Sydney said, slipping back into the old days "Your too good to be true."  
  
"Me?" He said "If we're talking about too good to be true you're at the top of that list honey."  
  
"Thanks, a girl likes hearing stuff like that sometimes."  
  
"I speak nothing but the truth."  
  
"Michael," Sydney started, now looking him in the eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He asked noticing the importance in her tone.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She stated. Michael Vaughn's face lit up with happiness and surprise. He stood up taking his wife with him and lifting her in his arms and twirling her around while constantly saying, "This is amazing this is wonderful."  
  
"You're making us dizzy." Sydney laughed causing him to stop and put her down. He started rattling off questions "How long have you known? Is it a boy or a girl? Can you tell that yet? Have you seen a doctor? How are we going to tell everyone?" Sydney laughed at him and placed her hands on either side of his face.  
  
"I've known for a few days, No you can't tell if it's a boy or a girl yet and I have seen a doctor. I was planning on having a small party to tell everyone at"  
  
"This is amazing." Michael said, a glow and look of aliveness that he'd had since SD-6 was taken down was in his eyes but now it was brighter and more breathtaking. He took a few seconds to look at Sydney "Your Glowing." He teased.  
  
"Well so are you." She replied kissing him.  
  
"So there actually are happily ever afters?" Michael asked her after breaking from the kiss.  
  
"Yeah I think there is." She said smiling. 


End file.
